


Ты согласишься… переехать?

by Chertopoloh



Series: Ты согласишься? [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blindness, Disability, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chertopoloh/pseuds/Chertopoloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>сиквел к “Ты согласишься... встретиться?” Дженсен приготовил Джареду подарок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты согласишься… переехать?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Would You?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/185155) by [sanva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanva/pseuds/sanva). 



> Автор: Surevesta  
> Переводчик: ~Chertopoloh~  
> Бета: Маленькая сосна  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено  
> Фандом: CW RPS, J2  
> Персонажи: Дженсен, Джаред, упоминается: Данниль  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Отказ от прав: Они принадлежат сами себе. Я лишь воспользовалась их физическими данными и придала их черты персонажам с такими же именами. Иными словами, не мое.

Прикусив губу, Дженсен поглаживал обитую бархатом коробочку. Он нервничал, даже больше чем нервничал, и это было заметно. Во всяком случае, ему казалось, что заметно. Он откинулся на спинку дивана и вздохнул, успокаивая себя.

Они встречались уже четыре месяца, четыре лучших месяца в его жизни. Познакомились у Джареда на работе, в маленькой кофейне за полквартала от музыкального магазинчика, принадлежащего Дженсену и его приятелям Крису и Стиву. Он был совладельцем и давал уроки игры на фортепиано в задней комнате. Больше всего в жизни он любил музыку и… пожалуй, Джареда.

Наконец, раздался звонок в дверь, Дженсен встал и, уверенно считая шаги, пошел открывать.

– Кто там?

– Джаред, – слегка приглушенно откликнулся теплый, довольный голос.

Проведя пальцами вверх по деревянной плашке, Дженсен снял цепочку, повернул защелку, нажал на ручку и отступил.

– Привет, – сказал он, чувствуя, как губы сами расплываются в улыбке.

– И тебе привет, – теплая ладонь обхватила его за шею, вторая легла на бедро, потянув вперед. И его рот накрыли горячие губы. Они долго целовались, сталкиваясь зубами и языками, потом Джаред чуть отодвинулся. – Что у тебя там?

Чувствуя как краснеет, Дженсен протянул ему бархатную коробочку:  
– Я… хм… тебе…

Дверь со щелчком захлопнулась, они сделали несколько шагов в комнату, и только тогда Джаред взял у него подарок.

– Это…

– Переедешькомне? – скороговоркой выпалил Дженсен. У него очень давно не было соседей по комнате, кого-то без специальной подготовки к жизни с таким, как он. Но Джаред – это Джаред, и он того стоит. Дженсен чувствовал, что больше никому в мире не сможет так доверять.

– Я… – послышался глубокий вздох. – Да, конечно, но так ты себе…

– Дэннил поможет. Она объяснит все, что я не смогу, – он прильнул к Джареду, скользя пальцами по спине любимого. – Если ты хочешь…

– Конечно, я хочу, Джен, – руки Джареда обернулись вокруг него, и он почувствовал прикосновение потрескавшихся губ ко лбу, у самой линии роста волос. – Я люблю тебя.

Впервые в жизни Дженсен чувствовал, что может встретить свою проклятую слепоту с высоко поднятой головой.


End file.
